


143995254

by erxs199x



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erxs199x/pseuds/erxs199x
Summary: Due to the colonization of various western countries, our country; an Asian one, is only one of the few that have to concur to the demands of the higher ups. And thus, The official Hunger Games begun. But unlike the one that was made inside books, ours was a little more competitive and far more sacrificial. And me? I'm only one of those people... Those people who will be sacrificial pawns for the sake of entertainment of those chauvinist pigs who runs our country now.Now let me warn you, I'm not the Katniss Everdeen in this story. I'm more of a Johanna Mason, that is if Johanna Mason's character is a timid, reckless little girl who falls in love with a person you can say that is playing the role of Peeta Mellark. Pretty Fucked Up? Well welcome to my life.





	1. Chapter 1

August 29.. The Reaping.. The most excruciating time of every high school, no scratch that of every people in this country.

April 20, 2012 was the date when Western Colonies took total control over our country. This country I am residing with has a pretty over populated community so to fix the problem while adding the entertainment they want, they decided that an Annual Hunger Games should be implemented. How does this goes? They pick a whole class, from 10th grade to 12th grade there will be 10 winners out of 50 students in that class. But the sacrifices do not stop there, there are two more games the Gladiatorial and the Divisional Hunger Games. Then the winners from the two games would proceed to the Regionals Hunger Games. 

So basically, they lessen the overpopulation, they find entertainment and they create killing machines from adolescents. It's an all win situation, for them at the very least.

My name's Michelle Anne.. just Michelle Anne, since last names are not of any importance right now and I'm in my 10th grade now in the local high school near my birthplace.  
And this... this is my story.


	2. In our Favor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The odds are in your favor.. 10-Einstein”

"Happy Hunger Games"

I looked back and saw Irah running towards my direction. I smiled at her and greeted back.

"Happy Hunger Games"

I offered her a croissant and she gladly took it. This is the only day of our year that we get to eat croissants. Funny how we get to eat something delicious before we die.

"May the odds be ever in your favor"

We laughed it off and walked to the auditorium. In there students from different classes have gathered, chattering with other students they know because who knows, this may be their last time to see each other. We walked right through the crowd to reach our other classmates. I greeted some of the students I've known since grade school but no further contact was made.

They said if you want to survive high school then you have to ignore those that will be in your class which is pretty much impossible especially when the friends you had since kindergarten is with you until 10th grade. I sit down near the walls and faced the other friends I have.

"So.. any funny scenarios that came up earlier?"

"Well for starters, some kid hysterically made a scene saying she's pregnant so some guards took her away"

"Wow talk about teenage pregnancy"

We laughed it off, I have two friends. Irah Grace whom I've been friends with since kindergarten and Mikki Isabelle whom I've met during middle school years. The three of us do everything together, from writing down notes to practicing some knife throwing skills, secretly of course. A few minutes later and the speakers inside the Auditorium started ringing off producing that horrible sound.

"Good Morning students, please proceed to your respective lines, the ceremony will start in 30..29..28.."

And the countdown starts. I saw some of the kids from my class heading our way. Our class consists of 42 girls and just 8 boys, yes a very disproportional number for a class. The guys in our class sat across the girls, and the guy sitting across mine is a tall, brunette masculine guy who has hazel brown eyes, his name is Dexter. Contrary to his appearance, he is a very quiet guy who by the way loves books more than he loves dating.

"You're drooling"

I heard Irah whisper, I instinctively pushed her away.

"I am so not, idiot"

"Whatever you say princess of denial"

She laughed at me and patted my shoulder. A little while longer, the school principal walked in the podium, he's wearing one of those overly fashioned suits with overly make up in his face. I do not have a thing for gay people but I totally want to just punch him in the face because of his irritating appearance.

"HELLO STUDENTS!! HAPPY HUNGER GAMES TO ALL OF YOU"

Followed by a loud silence, he must've sense it since he proceeded to picking the class number from the magic fishbowl of fate.

“So this is the 6th year of our games, CAN YOU JUST IMAGINE THAT HAHAHAHA SIX WHOLE YEARS OF SENDING OUT KIDS TO A BATTLEFIELD WHAT A WONDERFUL DREAM”

“Did he just say what a wonderful dream?”

Mikki whispered behind me, I laughed at her and moved closer to whisper something.

“If this is a dream then the croissant I ate earlier would not still linger in my taste buds”

“Ugh reality”

I looked at her and smiled, I would trade a thousand croissants for the fact that this is a dream but.. it is not. This is our reality. The principal held up the small paper that consists of every single person’s fate here. He slowly unfolded the paper, looked at us and smiled our way.

“The odds are in your favor.. 10-Einstein”

I would have thought that this is just a dream, but I was brought back into reality when I felt my whole body shaking. Did he just mentioned my class? 10-Einstein is my class. I looked around and saw that all of the students in the auditorium are looking at us.

“Now 10-Einstein please proceed to the school’s parking lot, the buses that will send you to your arena are waiting there.”

The kids from my class were all stunned, so was I. None of us were making a move which is why the guards rounded us up and literally pushed us out of the auditorium to the hallway leading to the parking lot. We were arranged alphabetically according to the initials of our first name to see if anyone tried to escape. I searched for Irah since she’s going to be in front and when I finally did, she’s not looking anywhere besides the ground. I turned around and saw Mikki doing the same thing. I held her hand and smiled at her.

“It’s okay remember at least we have each other”

She nodded at me and smiled back before boarding the bus, I sat near the window at the last row and shrunk myself down the bus seat. Outside I saw the students from the other classes sending us off with those pity looking eyes. I saw my cousins in 12th grade looking at me with those worried look in their eyes. Instinctively I looked away and buried my face in my hands.

I know that this may very well be the last time that I’ll see them, yes, I already surrendered to my death. I don’t want to kill anyone. I’m not a killing machine. And this fucked up government can’t make me into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted next sunday ^^


	3. Keep Quiet, Run, Hide, Don’t Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You.... killed Christine?"

“What’s this? We have less males now? Oh my Gods and Goddesses, look at you kids, I see some people in here who have a potential of going into the entertainment industry”

A woman in her mid-30’s greeted us the moment we set foot to our “ARENA”. Potential? Potential of being what? Clowns?

“And be clowns like you?”

We looked back at the person who made that comment. Lo and behold it is your ever so handsome Mr. Dexter. I know I just made the same comment in my head but to actually blurt it out. Man, that’s guts he have there.

“I am hurt, did you just call me a clown? A beautiful woman like me?”

Beautiful? I wanna snort at that description. The people back in the Capitol have strange fashion sense. Some have gothic styles, unicorn princesses and some are just ogre-ish styles. It’s like everyday is a Halloween party.

“Well it seems that you kids lack in fashion sense also, putting those matters aside. This right here will be your arena”. 

I scanned the entire area and it seems oddly familiar. A few meters away on what seems like a town plaza are scattered resources, bags, swords, spears, arrows, axes, knives but no guns to be found.

“This is one of the abandoned cities here in your country. Don’t worry the government drove away all the people that had lived here”

Drove Away? Or killed? Probably the latter.

“This.. this is my hometown”

I turned around and saw Mikki with her pale face. She was about to rush upfront but I caught her arm and placed my palm on her mouth.

“Don’t you even dare go upfront Isabelle you hear me? I know what’s rushing through that pretty head of yours, but I can’t have you beheaded under my watch you hear me? Calm down and we’ll think this thoroughly okay?”

She nodded at me the same time that her tears started falling. I looked for Irah and she was already eyeing us. I gave her instructions through hand signals.

Keep Quiet..  
Run..  
Hide..  
Don’t Kill..

She nodded affirmatively. I scanned the whole area and saw that a few meters away is a forest. I’m a hundred percent sure that all of my classmates will run inside the city. I pointed the direction of the forest and I received a squinted eyed Irah like she’s saying “Are you crazy?” directly at my face.

I signaled her to just trust me.

I don’t want to kill and yes I did have surrendered to my death but that doesn’t mean that I’ll drag my two bestfriends along with me. If possible I want them to be safe at all cost.

“Well I will leave you to your killing”

After saying that the Middle aged woman disappeared, should’ve guessed that she was only a hologram.

“Dear participants, The Hunger Games will begin in 10..9..8”

I scanned my classmates’ faces, like me they were all doing the same.

“7..6”

I looked at the town plaza again to memorize the places of the resources in there.

“5..4”

There’s two bags that are just near the forest entrance. I looked at Irah and pointed the bags before pointing to myself.

“3..2”

“Mikki”

“Yea?”

“1”

“RUN”

I gave Mikki a slight push signaling her to run through the forests’ way while I make a run for the plaza. It’s just a good thing that I actually jog with my dad and brother on weekends. I saw Irah and Mikki entering the forest but it was not just them, a small guy from my class came running after them. 

I grabbed an arrow and bow as soon as I stepped foot at the plaza and shot one arrow at that small guy. I hit him in his right leg and he landed face first in the ground. I saw the other kids entering the plaza, some little girls are being smashed through the walls by the bigger kids. I got into my feet and quickly grabbed the two bags and made a run towards the forest.

“Hey bitch!”

Don’t know what got into me but I turned around and saw one of my classmates about to throw a knife at me. I placed one of the bags in front of me and continued running.

“Stop running bitch!”

“You really hate me that much tin?”

“First things first don’t call me Tin, only my friends does that. Second yes I hate you to death, you stole something that is mine”

“Correction someone, he’s basically not a thing”

Christine.. The only girl in my class to ever hold a grudge over me. Why? Because her boy friend dumped her for me, well not that I ever liked or entertained the guy.

“I’m gonna kill you”

I was running through the depths of the forest, If I run any further my chances of being separated with Irah and Mikki will only get bigger.

“Christine I don’t want to kill you”

“Too bad because I do”

In just a split second, she threw her second knife and I’ve barely dodge it yes barely because it apparently caught my right arm which made a light cut in my skin.

“Hey bitch you’re bleeding!!”

I bit the inside of my lower lip, I saw Mikki and Irah going my way. If I shout at them, Christine will know there current location. If I run further away from her, she may redirect her frustration to near victims and my friends would be the perfect victims for that.

“Damn it”

I set my bow and arrow towards Christine’s direction but before I can even pull the quiver, someone behind Christine threw a spear that launched inside her body.

I stopped at my tracks as I face Christine with blood flowing from her mouth and the injury she has in her body.

“What a joke”

As she say her last words, which I think it is she fell on her knees and closed her eyes. As Christine’s body flopped out of the picture, behind stood that charming handsome guy with deep set of hazel eyes. I breathed heavily when I realized what just happen.

“Dexter.. you..

Killed Christine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'll be dropping new chapters daily for now since I am on my break. Please enjoy ^^


	4. Passed Day 1 and into Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just be grateful that you're not dead

I can't believe it, he really killed her. I moved closer to Christine's body and poked her head with a stick.

"Now aren't you being a little rude?"

Huh? Who's being rude? Me?

"You just fucking killed her and you're calling me rude?"

He stared at me, no rather he glared at me and then took steps forward.. 1..2 exactly 3 steps towards me before the sound of a canon being fired enveloped the whole forest. If I remember correctly, that was the cue, that was our signal that someone died. 

"Just be grateful that you're not dead"

He then walked pass me, I looked back and saw that he was entering the forest just on the opposite side from where I saw Irah and Mikki are. I shook my head, I could've never get what that guy was thinking. I threw another glance at Christine's body and decided to recon her bag and tools. Who knows they might come in handy.

After securing the perimeter I rushed to the left side of the forest to search for Irah and Mikki, and luckily it wasn't that hard to find them. They were sitting under a tree that has it's big roots spread across the ground.

"So what.. is this like Thalia's tree in Percy Jackson and the Olympians?"

"You just have to correlate every single thing with a book description do you?"

I smiled at them, as I sat beside them and placed the things I brought down.

“You really did took a lot tho”

“Wait till you see what the other kids got”

“What did they get?”

“Oh nothing fancy just some high class killing gears”

I think I stepped on a landmine because they eventually went quiet.

“You think we should split up?”

I looked at Mikki and stepped closer to her, I hugged her and ran my fingers through her hair.

“There will be 10 winners and we’re only three, we can make through this”

“But if you think about it, the moment you win here it doesn’t end does it?”

They were right, what lies beyond us is another arena waiting to be entered, more people waiting to be killed and more killers whose bloodlust is even stronger than the present because they were honed through the roughest time.

“At the very least we can enjoy the present, so tell us Mikki about this place a little intel won’t hurt right?”

She smiled sadly at me before drawing a map using twigs on the ground. She drew three lines one slightly bigger than the other.

“The main buildings are all located in the middle part of the city and so are the houses, around it lies the forest and beyond the forest is a river that separates this city from another city”

“It’s basic structure isn’t as complex as it may seem”

“All of our classmates are sure to enter the city since that’s what we can consider as a safezone”

“You’re right after all, none of us were raised in the woods”

“Hey Michelle are we.. going to kill too?”

I looked at Mikki who was staring at the knife, either she asked that subconsciously or not the answer is still as vague as before.

“If they attack first then we will, it will always be one sided”

“Yeah but the others, aren’t they the same as us? They’re also fighting if they see a threat, it’s also one sided”

Not everyone..

I wanna tell them but I don’t have the guts. How can I just tell them right off the bat that someone wanted to kill me just a minute ago and that someone just saved me from a near death. I couldn’t possibly tell them that.

“I think it depends on the situation we are in, it’s either be the prey or be the predator”

“I think we’ll be good in here for a mean time but just to be sure, do you know any high places here in the woods?”

I asked Mikki while scanning the entire area.

“The only place that comes to mind are the trees, I don’t think they’ll come handy though”

None of us can climb in trees and it’s worst in my part because of my Acrophobia.

“Guess we’re stuck in here”

I was about to say something when multiple canon shots were heard. 1..2..3..4..8..14..20. Does that mean 20 persons died already? Almost half of us? No if we try to add up Christine she’ll be the 21st.

“There will be a recap later at night right?”

“You mean this night”

And as if they were playing a trick on us, the night shifted in swiftly.

“Means they really can see us right?”

“That’s already a given fact”

I clenched my fist, I really hate them. Finding entertainment while kids kill each other they just don’t have any conscience. A little while later, the first picture begun to flash up in the sky. One after the other, all of those that we saw around the classroom are now dead. 

“28? This is worst than a blood bath”

“It’s like a massacre”

“And as expected, all of the guys are still alive”

I’m glad that I didn’t kill Simon, although I doubt a shot in the leg would kill him. I scanned through my bag and found crackers in it. I opened it and handed them to Irah after taking two crackers.

“Good thing, we ate the croissant earlier”

“Yeah”  
We ate in silence as we watched the stars above which I bet were holograms also. After eating I offered to be the first watch for the night, good thing they didn’t argue. I sat near them and looked up at the sky, the cold wind blew and once again I was reminded that we were no longer in our safe place.

Come to think of it, Dexter could’ve killed me earlier too, I wonder why he didn’t. What if.. I shaked my head, no that’s not even possible. The only time that we actually had a conversation was back in 9th grade during chemistry class and earlier when he found me rude for poking Christine’s head with a twig.

I stared at Irah and Mikki and sighed. What am I even thinking right now, for me nothing else matters beside these two. I want them to survive this even if their chances of living a happy life is 10%. I want to bet on that 10 percent rather than seeing them die.

I don’t know if hours passed or it was just minutes but when the sun rose, I got up in my feet and woke the both of them up.

“What’s the big deal?”

“We’re moving”

“Eh? But this place is pretty good to hide isn’t it?”

“Not for long, pretty sure those guys would go hunting for their preys right now that’s why we’re moving”

“But move where?”

“To the heart of the forest”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates would be posted every Sunday, I just want to thank those who read this even if it's to boring. I sincerely appreciate it.


	5. Four is a lil’ Bothersome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already saved you twice and you still can’t trust me?

“Are you serious about this?”

I looked back at Irah and Mikki who was struggling not to trip over the large branches of trees and rocks.

“It’s the best bet we can gamble”

Outside the forest’s perimeter is a river that separates this city to the next one. I want to know.. I want to know if there’s something we can do besides killing to get out of here.

“So when you said to the heart of the forest, do you mean to say like we’re gonna find a heart-shaped tree?”

“Stupid she meant the center of the forest”

“I didn’t knew okay? That’s why I’m asking. Who knows maybe she was just saying it to look cool”

Actually I did say it to look cool but I’ll never tell them that.

“It’s like a metaphor for the phrase going deeper into the woods”

I smiled at them before continuing to walk forward. I was about to step forward when we heard two consecutive canon shots.

“It’s only the morning and two were already dead?”

“Who knows, that could’ve been us if we didn’t moved

“Does this mean there’s only 20 of us left?”

“Then half of us are safe and the other half needs to die?”

Shivers ran up in my spine as the realization hit me. We’re down to 20 people and half of them are destined to die. I scanned Mikki and Irah’s faces, they need to be within those 10 spots. I need to do something to get rid of the other 10 students.

I could manipulate the remaining students into killing each other but I also need to keep these two safe. I need to make a choice right now.

“Hey would you two...”

“Michelle behind you!!”

I turned around just in time a knife lands on my right shoulder blade. I gasped as I felt an unfamiliar sting in my right arm

“Hello”

“William”

He grinned at us before raising another knife.

“The next one’s going inside that pretty little head of yours”

“Run!!”

I instructed them both but before we can even make a run for it, one of the few big boys in our class blocked the other path.

“Hey Girls”

“Winston”

“Who knew that the three of you would be here? Well we always knew how much of a scaredy cat you guys are”

“Maybe we can let you guys off if Irah can strip in front of us right now”

I pulled out the knife from my shoulder and waved it in front of Winston.

“Over my dead body”

Winston grinned at me before signaling William. I looked behind us, William was about to throw the knife he was holding when an arrow shot straight to his skull. My eyes widened and I knew the same thing happened with Irah and Mikki. But it went especially wider when we saw who shot the arrow.

“The next one will be for you Winston”

Winston was taken aback by Dexter’s sudden appearance and the death of his brethren but that was only for a short moment, after a while he took out a flare gun and raised it to the sky

“Maybe I’ll die in here, but I won’t go down knowing I won’t be able to drag you all to death with me”

Before he can even fire the flare gun, I threw the knife I was holding straight to his wrist. He groaned in pain but immediately shifted the gun to his other hand. I hurriedly searched for another knife but before I can even find one, Dexter already pulled his quiver and an arrow landed straight to his skull.

Not a moment later, two canon shots were heard. Dexter walked pass of us to retrieved Winston’s flare gun. Wait, what if Dexter has his own comrades? He can signal them right now. My instincts took over me as I tackled Dexter and grabbed the flare gun first. My wound throbbed a lot because of my sudden movement.

“What the hell!?”

Dexter pinned me the ground and grabbed my collar.

“Michelle!!”

“Don’t move.”

Dexter aimed a knife towards Irah and Mikki’s direction.

“Don’t”

I grabbed onto his hand which made him look at me. His face were inches away from mine.

“What the hell is your problem?”

I glanced at the flare gun I was holding, he followed the direction where my sight went. He stared at the flare gun before giving me the second look, after a moment he laughed disappointingly.

“You’re impossible”

He let go of my collar and stood up, I was just eyeing him as he frustratingly brush his fingers in his hair. After a few heavy sighs, he stared at me.

“I already saved you twice and you still can’t trust me?”

Trust? Does he even know what he’s saying?

“You never spoke to me during high school, and we never had a close relationship to begin with so of course I’ll question your motives. And when it comes down to this what makes you think that saving me twice will suddenly put up my trust in you?”

“Because I also saved your dear friends from dying”

I was taken aback by what he said. I looked at Irah and Mikki and they were just standing there like any minute now they’ll blend right in with the trees.

“So if you want to survive with your friends, It’ll be best to come with me”

“Again..”

“I don’t have any allies in here so I don’t have anyone to signal. You can keep all my knives, all weapons and even that flare gun”

If you say it suddenly like that, of course anybody would question your motives.

“Michelle”

I glanced at Irah who called out to me.

“I want to go with him”

“What!?”

“Hey it’s much better than walking around in circles here in the forest, also having a guy who can actually kill by our side is kind of reassuring”

Does she even hear herself? Reassuring? Reassuring how? This guy has already killed three of our classmates, what makes us special that will make him not kill us?

“I want to go with Dexter too”

Dexter looked at me like he was actually waiting for my response. I sighed, I was about to answer him when I felt my head spinning. My wound was throbbing painfully and the images before me were becoming blurry.

“Michelle!? Michelle!!”


End file.
